Mobile devices, such as wireless or cellular telephones, smart phones, portable computers, etc., are common communication tools in modern society. A wide variety of handset styles are available such as the “clam shell” flip-style mobile devices, the non-flip or “candy-bar” style mobile devices, and other mobile devices with pivoting displays. While the internal designs of the mobile devices may be quite different, each share common features: at least one display screen, vibration/sound ability, and SMS/MMS/Email/Internet and such messaging access.
Many modern mobile device devices also incorporate organizational tools. Such commonly available organizational tools include call lists and address books, calendars, personal reminders, task lists, and other information. The use of modern mobile devices has moved from the original system of connecting two persons via a voice line to data services, such as text messaging, multimedia messaging (e.g. sharing digital still and video files), taking digital photographs, listening to audio files, and accessing the Internet. Remote communication between persons has extended far past the basic voice line, and there continues to be a growing need for efficient, useful forms of communication and interactions with others.